Kingdom of Parcenis
The Kingdom of Parcenis is a kingdom on the continent of Latveria. Its neighbors consist of Julia to the west, Egalstria to the south, and a variety of states such as Kronsteim to the north. It is currently being ruled by King Pausinax V. History Bronze Age The Bronze age was a time of war and death for the region. Men grew ambitious and sought to unite the clans living in the region through a mixture of sheer force and diplomacy. however what truly made the area dangerous wasn't the constant feuding of warlords but rather, fear over the immense size and strength of the dragons they had as "pets". The dragons, native to the mountainous region were often the cause of a great many deaths and often warlords would have their dragons duel to save the lives of he men under their care. However after a great deal of fighting the Age of Darkness descended on Parcenis and many of the dragons, once a great sight and plentiful in the region were rarely seen. Age of Darkness During the Age of Darkness the people of Parcenis united under one banner in an attempt to survive. This caused the people to live in one large tribe in their attempt to hold all of the land they felt was rightfully there's. This led way to the beginning of the Parcenian ideas of military superiority, through constant assaults of hostile tribes the Parcenians developed a refined understanding of military tactics and knowledge that would see them survive the age of darkness. Iron Age After the Iron age the Parcenian people entered the Iron age along with the rest of Albion. They continued to refine their military strength and tactics by invading and raiding hostile entities but also through study. Also during this time the Parcenian people saw themselves ruled over by 10 great dragons. These dragons ruled together in a council and frequently clashed with themselves with armies consisting of loyal subjects and upstart adventurers and duels of their most loyal and powerful retainers. However this age of turmoil and chaos in Parcenis came to a close when the Frost Isles invaded Parcenis and because the dragon kings were too busy with their petty squabbles and feuds they could not unite under one banner in order to repel the invasion. Glorious Revolution The Parcenian people were ruled over by emperors of the frost isle for 600 years, many aspects of its history and culture were lost and integrated into that of its overlords, the Frost Empire. However this would all change when two brothers rose to challenge the Frost Empire. Their names were Paulus and Xenon. They wielded great weapons and powerful magics and actively rebelled against the Frost Empire. Xenon was a Dragonspeaker and could control what few remained of the Dragons of Parenis and led them alongside his brother into battle against the Frost Empire. However the two were captured in battle and crucified. And all the dragons of Parcenis were slain by the Frost Empire. However the revolution persisted and in the end the Kingdom of Parcenis was re founded alongside he Kingdoms of Julia and Egalstria. And the young son of Xenon, Leonidas I. Took power as the first Parcenian king, assisted by his tutor, the manakete Vrael. 200 AD-Present After the revolution ad the great schism that took place after the revolution Parcenis was at peace. the kings that proceeded Leonidas I continued the tradition of military superiority and also made several, if small technological feats in their pursuit of making new weapons of war. The largest of which being Wildfyre, a fire that cannot be extinguished through normal means and is extremely volatile and destructive. Destroying all that it comes into contact with. After hundreds of years of peace the Parcenians were faced with a civil war after the death of a tyrannical king, Leonidas III. Many believed that Artemis II, his only daughter should inherit the throne because she often walked among the people and they got to see how kind, if a bit reserved she was. Whilst they did not know much about Leonidas's youngest son, Pausinax V and what type of man he was and feared a continuation of Leonidas's tyranny. So there was a Civil War, one which Heinrich, the king of Egalstria participated in, assisting the rebel faction against Pausinax. Pausinax crushed the Revolt with minimal casualties on his side and was utterly furious at Egalstria for participating in a Parcenian matter. Thus he prepares for war.... Culture Parcenian culture is based off of both physical and mental strength. At the age of six the strongest and smartest boys and girls are rounded up by Hoplites (Parcenian Soldiers) to undergo a brutal training regimen that seeks to push them to their limit every day both physically and mentally. They undergo this training until they are 15 in which they graduate and are considered to be qualified for military service in case of any sort of conflict was to emerge. However many of these graduates volunteer o be full time members of the military, seeing as they have no other option other than toiling away in the fields. Parcenian culture holds no gender preference due to the belief that women can be as strong as men and thus men and women share equal rights. There are no laws against Homosexuality in Parcenis due to many members of the royal family having preferences for the same gender over the opposite. However in this case the ruler abdicates the throne to a sibling or if there is none, produces an heir with a member of the opposite sex regardless of feelings on the matter. Parcenians have a deep respect for dragons and manaketes in general. Not only were dragons an important part of Parcenian lore and culture but The Manakete Vrael was a tutor and mentor to almost all of Parcenis's modern kings after the glorious revolution. This led to the construction of the Temple of Dragons being built, in remembrance of the creature that once soared high above the skies of Parcenis and showed the history of the 10 dragons who once ruled the region. Category:Nations